Kuja/Gallery
''Final Fantasy IX AmanoKuja.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Kuja Emblem FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork of Kuja's emblem, seen as the extraction circle at Mt. Gulug. Kuja FFIX Art 1.jpg|Concept art. Kuja FFIX Art 2.jpg|Concept art. Kuja Treno Nobleman FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art of Kuja as a Treno nobleman. Trance Kuja FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art of Trance Kuja. Trance Kuja Faces FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art of Trance Kuja's facial expressions. Kuja CG Faces FFIX Art.jpg|Facial expressions. Kuja Faces FFIX Art.jpg|Facial expressions. Kuja-FFIX.png|Kuja in an FMV. Kuja-in-Trance-FFIX.png|Trance Kuja. Kuja-ffix-boss.png|Battle model. TranceKuja-ffix.png|Trance Kuja model. FFIX 17th Anniversary artwork.jpg|Artwork for the 17th anniversary of ''Final Fantasy IX Merchandise Kuja is bundled with Amarant Coral for the Bring Arts series. The limited edition Battle of Destiny statue released in March 2020 depicts Zidane with Trance Kuja in Crystal World. The central ring features a LED system with moving lights as if it were spinning around the crystal. Amarant and Kuja Bring Arts for FFIX.jpg|Bring Arts figure. FFIX Battle of Destiny statue.jpg|Battle of Destiny. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II FFLTNS Kuja Artwork.jpg FFLTnS Kuja Alt1.png File:FFLII Kuja OR Artwork.png|Kuja OR Artwork FFLTnS Kuja OR.png|Kuja OR. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' series Dissidia Kuja.png|Artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. Kuja Render.png|In-game render. Kuja.png|Alt outfit. KujaAlt2.png|Alt outfit. Kuja-ThirdAlt.png|Alt outfit. Dissidia Kuja ex.png|EX Mode. Kuja Trance Alternate.png|Alt outfit EX Mode. Kuja-ThirdEXMode.PNG|Third outfit EX Mode. Kuja DLC EX Mode.png|DLC outfit EX Mode. Kuja CG.png|CG render for Dissidia. Chaos_1920_1200.jpg|Warriors Of Chaos. D012 Kuja CG.png|CG render for Dissidia 012. Manikin-Kuja.png|Kuja's manikin, Capricious Reaper. Dissidia Amano Kuja.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Dissidia CG1.jpg|CG render alongside Warrior of Light. MinabaKuja.jpg|Kuja's fourth costume drawn by Hideo Minaba. DFF2015 Kuja.png|''Dissidia NT'' CG Render. DFF2015 Kuja Costume B.png|Reaper of Gaia B. DFF2015 Kuja Costume C.png|Reaper of Gaia C. DFF2015 Kuja 2nd Form.png|Kuja's 2nd Form, "Hermit's Cloak". DFF2015 Kuja Hermit's Cloak B.png|Hermit's Cloak B. DFF2015 Kuja Hermit's Cloak C.png|Hermit's Cloak C. DFF2015 Kuja Presentation Screenshot.jpg|Kuja's presentation screenshot. DFFNT_Kuja.jpg|Kuja from the arcade. DFFNT_Warriors_Of_Spiritus.jpg|Warriors of Spiritus. DFFNT_Opening_Cinematic_Kuja.jpg|FMV still. DFFNT Kuja SS.png|FMV still. DFFNT Kuja SS2.png|FMV still. DFFNT_Opening_Cinematic_Kuja_2.png|FMV still. DFFNT_Opening_Cinematic_Kuja_3.png|FMV still. DFFNT_Kuja_Trance_Mode.png|Trance Mode. DFFNT_Kuja_Alt_Trance_Mode.png|Hermit's Cloak Trance mode. Dissidia_Final_Fantasy_NT_Main_Villains.png ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Kuja.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. DFFOO_Kuja SS.png|''Opera Omnia cutscene. DFFOO Kuja Enemy Icon.png|Kuja's enemy icon. DFFOO Manikin (Kuja) Icon.png|Kuja's Manikin icon. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' series Theatrhythm_CC_Kuja.png|Boss in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. TFFASC Kuja.jpg|''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival. TFFASC Kuja Portrait.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Kuja Illust.png|Kuja's portrait. PFF Kuja.png|Kuja's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Gravity - Kuja SSR.png|Demi (SSR). FFAB Remote Flare - Kuja SSR.png|Remote Flare (SSR). FFAB Gravity - Kuja SSR+.png|Demi (SSR+). FFAB Remote Flare - Kuja SSR+.png|Remote Flare (SSR+). FFAB Snatch Blow - Kuja UR.png|Snatch Blow (UR). FFAB Snatch Blow - Kuja UR+.png|Snatch Blow (UR+). FFAB Burst Energy - Kuja UUR+.png|Burst Energy (UUR+). FFAB Gravity - Kuja Legend SR.png|Demi (SR). FFAB Gravity - Kuja Legend SR+.png|Demi (SR+). FFAB Gravity - Kuja Legend SSR.png|Demi (SSR). FFAB Flare Star - Kuja Legend SSR.png|Flare Star (SSR). FFAB Gravity - Kuja Legend SSR+.png|Demi (SSR+). FFAB Flare Star - Kuja Legend SSR+.png|Flare Star (SSR+). FFAB Burst Energy - Kuja Legend UR.png|Burst Energy (UR). FFAB Burst Energy - Kuja Legend UR+.png|Burst Energy (UR+). Final Fantasy Artniks D012 Kuja R+ I Artniks.png Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Kuja FFIX.png|Boss sprite. FFRK_Kuja_(Trance)_FFIX.png|Kuja (Trance) boss sprite. FFRK Kuja sprites.png|Set of Kuja's sprites. FFRK Kuja MC.png|Kuja's Memory Crystal. FFRK Kuja MCII.png|Kuja's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Kuja MCIII.png|Kuja's Memory Crystal III. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE 123 Kuja.png|No. 123 Kuja (★3). FFBE 124 Kuja.png|No. 124 Kuja (★4). FFBE 125 Kuja.png|No. 125 Kuja (★5). FFBE 746 Kuja.png|No. 746 Kuja (★6). Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Lord of Vermilion Kuja LoV Art.jpg|Kuja's artwork for ''Lord of Vermilion Re:2. Kuja LoV Screen.jpg|Kuja in battle in Lord of Vermillion Re:2. LoV - Kuja Back.jpg|Back of Kuja's card. ''Puzzle & Dragons PAD Kuja.png|No. 2786 Trance Kuja. PAD Kuja2.png|Promotional artwork. Monster Strike'' MS Kuja.png MS Kuja2.png Category:Character galleries from Final Fantasy IX